Northman's daughter and Godric
by Meganiona
Summary: 15 years old, half vampire and part fairy, is Freyja Northman. She meets Godric and all are surprised to find that their meeting is fated. Could Northman's daughter be his maker's mate? Read on to find out. M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I am the biological child of Eric Northman, the vampire sheriff of Area 5, Louisiana. I know what you would say, 'vampires can't have children.', but my mother wasn't just any human; she was half fae on her mother's side, and had some witch blood from her father's side, too. So, due to her magical fae blood, she was able to conceive a child with a vampire.

She was a virgin when she met my father, and he was not the type of man/vampire to be in a relationship; however, my mother, like so many other women, fell for my father, Eric. He bedded her, treat her well, but lost interest after a while, something that he can't really be blamed for. Anyway, my mother left Shreveport, and moved to LA. Two months later, she found she was pregnant, and knew that the only possible father was Eric Northman. Several months afterwards, she gave birth to me.

My first three years I cannot remember, but from what I can tell, they were a happy three years with my mother. From pictures I can see that I was a pretty child, and even now, 12 years later, I am a blue eyed and blonde girl, medium height and build, with curves in all the right places.

Anyway, my mother was killed. I was three years old and at home with a babysitter when my mother was murdered by a vampire. I do not remember it, of course, but I feel pain whenever I try to remember; as if my memory is protecting me from the loss.

It was a coincidence, they believe. My mother smells great to a vampire, something I unfortunately picked up from her, and that night a vampire was hungry.

Anyway, Eric Northman heard of her death, and of her child. So, he investigated. When he saw me, and my definite European features, long blonde waves, slender little body, and icy blue eyes, I suppose he knew I was his. But, just to be sure, he had an old friend of his, Dr Ludwig, do a paternity test. However, when she tried to stick a needle into my arm that is when they knew… they knew because my fangs came through.

Yes, I have fangs, and I can drink blood, as well as human food. I can walk in the sun, and I am as strong and fast as a werewolf. I have fae powers too, enhanced by the witch's blood I carry. I can read emotions and intentions, and when I get angry, lusty, or hungry, my eyes turn a ruby-red colour. If I feel frightened, black tattoos engrave themselves into my skin. They are quite beautiful, admittedly; intricate patterns on my arms, legs and torso, like vines entwining about my frame. I also have the same power all fae have; the strange blue light that throws attackers away. Unfortunately, I can't control it very well, due to being half-vampire. I suppose the vampire blood and the fae blood don't get along so well. Dr Ludwig predicts that I am to stop aging sometime in the next few months. Then, I will be immortal, just like my father.

Anyway, back to the story… my father took me in and raised me. He taught me to fight and how to gain advantage in any situation. My sister, Pam, says I am so much like Eric that it scares her. Like father, like daughter, I suppose. Although he fakes that he doesn't love, I know he loves me, and Pam. We, as well as his maker, are his only weaknesses.

Now, at 15, I am driving (with my fake driver's licence) to Merlotte's bar and grill. I had been there a few times previously, and had met the object of Eric's current desire; Sookie Stackhouse. She too has some fae blood, but not very much. She doesn't know that, though, I don't think. Father does.

The reason for my driving there now is that his maker, Godric, was in Louisiana. I had not yet met Godric, but father had told him about me. He, Eric, and Sookie were waiting for me at the bar.

When I pulled up, it was around eight thirty in the evening. I waltzed in and all heads turned my way. I smiled and made my way to the bar, ordered a beer (also, illegally, not that anyone questioned me) and turned to see my father sat at a booth smirking at me, Sookie sitting across from them, shaking her head at my 'irresponsibility' as she liked to call it. But, the person that caught my attention was the one sat beside my father. Godric.

He looked to be around seventeen, and was absolutely gorgeous. My father has trained me to keep my face in check, and I stayed expressionless while looking over the vampire. His short brown curls were just asking to be touched, his definite European features made his face beautiful and exotic, with green eyes to contrast against the paleness of his skin. He had pretty bow shaped lips, a masculine shade of pink, and lowering my eyes I could see the tribal tattoos he wore.

I looked to my father and he wore a questioning face; but it was directed at his maker. It was then that I noticed the intense stare I was receiving from Godric, who looked, honestly, like he had just seen sunlight, and found it did not burn. I giggled at the thought, making eyes snap to me.

By now, the locals had gotten over my presence and most had gone back to whatever they were previously doing; though some peered at me from the corner of their eyes, most of them male. I would admit that I am fairly beautiful, as both of my parents had been, and being a teen, my fashion sense was quite provocative, but not so much that I dressed like a whore. Tonight, I was wearing a blood red, cotton tank top, black short-shorts, and black, laced up army boots. Around my neck, I wore a circular pendent and a hawk-claw necklace that my father had given me, resting just below my ample breasts. I never wore much makeup, but tonight I was wearing some eyeliner, and a little mascara, thickening out my lashes, which were already, surprisingly, dark. My blonde hair fell down my back, brushed into silky waves.

I shrugged and downed my beer, grabbing another one, before heading over to the table and sitting beside Sookie, who still happened to be shaking her head at me.

I looked into my father's amused, but confused eyes, ''Eric.'' I said simply. I never called him father in public, knowing it would attract too much attention. He simply smirked and raised his true blood at me, ''Freyja.'' He said before downing his drink, making me laugh.

He smiled back, before getting down to the formalities, ''Dear Freyja, meet my maker, Godric.'' He said, and then turned to his maker, smiling, ''Godric, meet my Freyja.'' He had wanted to introduce me as his daughter, I could tell, but he could not in the bar. Not that it mattered, Godric knew of the relation.

I smiled at him brightly, letting my pearly white teeth show, ''A pleasure, Godric.'' He smiled and nodded his head, ''I am sorry we could not have met sooner, Freyja.'' His voice was lovely; beautiful, and yet manly. He still did not turn his stare from me and it made me slightly uncomfortable, not that I showed it, so I read his emotions. He was feeling awe and wonder, some lust too, as well as something else I couldn't decipher. His intentions were all good.

I was surprised that he was attracted to me, but put it down to my scent and looks. I couldn't deny that I was attracted to him too, there was just a pull I felt towards him, and I wondered if he felt it too.

I turned to Eric, ''why are we here?'' Sookie was the one to answer, ''we are waiting for Bill, and I just finished my shift.'' Ugh. My nose wrinkled at the mention of Bill and father laughed. Even Godric's lips curved slightly. Sookie was slightly pissed, ''why do you hate him so much?'' she asked. I sighed.

''I will tell you when he is not eavesdropping from outside.'' I said. Bill walked in then, looking guilty, but feeling caught. Ass. Godric smirked, as did my father, ''Eavesdropping, are we, Billy?'' Eric taunted him. I giggled, and stood to go to the kitchens and speak to Lafayette. When I got there he smiled sexily, ''Woah, sugar momma, you lookin' hot tonight. Just like every night, baby. Want me to fix you up your usual?'' he asked and I smiled and nodded in return, ''thank you Lafayette.'' I said and walked back to the table to see Bill sat in my place. I shrugged and grabbed a chair, narrowly avoiding a drunken hillbilly trying to grab my ass. I hissed at him and placed the chair at the table, next to father. Sitting down, I saw my drink was gone. My eyes narrowed at Sookie, whose emotions betrayed the fact that she had taken my drink from the table. ''Sookie, darling.'' I drawled slowly. She looked uncomfortable and finally passed me the drink. ''I don't like you drinking, you aren't even legal yet.'' I rolled my eyes, ''look about the bar. Does anyone here look like they give a fuck to you? No.'' I said and snatched my drink back. Father chuckled at my attitude.

''Alcohol helps the bloodlust and it isn't as though it harms her body anyway. Would you rather she drank that, or you?'' Eric explained. Godric was still watching me, with even more interest. Bill growled lowly at the talk off drinking Sookie and I giggled at him. ''Shut up, Bill.'' I said simply, causing him to glare at me.

Sookie got uncomfortable again, ''don't, Bill. Remember last time?'' this made Bill look away, fear in his eyes. I wanted so badly to laugh but I didn't bother, knowing it would only cause trouble. ''Okay, so Billy Boy is here. Now why am I sat in a crappy bar, in a crappy town, drinking crappy beer?'' I asked, boredom in my tone, ''and why doesn't pam have to do this too?'' I complained. Yes, I may be immortal, but I am still a teenager. Eric chuckled, ''because, o' adolescent child, she is looking after the bar while we do business. And I promise after this we can go home and do whatever.'' I sighed but nodded.

Then Godric spoke, ''I have left my position as Sheriff in Dallas and I will be staying with you both here. If, of course, you are okay with that?'' he said looking at me. I smiled and nodded. Eric said, ''you are always welcome with us, master.'' Godric smiled at his child and then looked at me as I spoke. #''so… why does the boy have to be here?'' I asked glancing at Bill and tipping my head towards him. Eric's booming laugh startled Sookie and made me laugh along with him. When I calmed, Lafayette brought out my food; chicken strips and fries. I smiled at him and said my thanks. He nodded, ''anything for you, honey child.''

As I ate, father answered my question, ''because as Sookie's master, he needs to know in order to accept to let us still borrow Sookie's gift even with the change.'' I nodded and continued eating. Sookie was pissed, ''No one is my _master_!'' she yelled, practically turning red. I answered, ''but that is the way most supernaturals would see it, seeing as you are mostly human, and he is a vampire. Even if we know that Billy Boy is completely whipped by you, others do not. And so, publically, he _is_ your master.'' Eric chuckled my words, knowing that my insight was due to his teachings. Godric was both amused and interested. There was still that feeling that I couldn't work out, and I knew it was going to bug me. Sookie calmed down at the logic but both her and Bill were pissed that I had said he was 'whipped' by her. But it was so true. I finished my food and downed my drink.

''so, can we go now? And if you guys didn't drive, then my car is in the lot. I'm driving.'' I said. Sookie opened her mouth to protest to my driving, but was silenced by Eric. ''Yes we can, and we both flew.'' I nodded and got up, shouting a goodbye to Lafayette. I turned back, ''Bye, Billy Boy. Later, Sookie, hope you find a better lover before the next time we meet.'' I said and winked at Sookie. Bill was going to growl, but a warning glare from, surprisingly, Godric shut him up.

We left out of the door and I led them to my car. Getting in the front seat, both vampires climbed in the back and I set off to Shreveport. Every now and then I noticed father glancing from Godric to me. From this I could tell that he had noticed Godric's strong emotions towards me too. Godric seemed oblivious to the looks and stared out of the window for the entire drive, occasionally glancing in my direction.

When we got home, the night was spent talking, catching up on the past few decades, and telling stories from the past. When the vampires went to ground I bid each of them good morning and went to my room to sleep.

I slept all day and woke around an hour after sunset. I decided to bathe before I started the night. I undressed in my beautifully decorated room, thanks to Pam, and then made my way, naked, into the bathroom. I turned on the taps and added vanilla oil to the water to create scented bubbles. As I turned to put the bottle back, I saw myself in the full length mirror and for the first time, I realised I was no longer a girl. Now, I was a woman. I had perfect curves and perky, round breasts that were a little more than a handful. Lowering my gaze, I saw the neatly kept blonde curls that resided between my thighs. My legs were perfectly smooth, as were my underarms and I had never needed to shave them, unlike human teens.

I grabbed my hairbrush and lowered myself into the bath, stopping the water just before it reached my breasts. I leaned back against the tub and lifted my legs out of the water, to rest on the cold side of the tub. Singing a soft melody quietly to myself, I closed my eyes and began brushing out my soft wavy hair. I felt a presence in the room with me as I did so, but knowing it was Godric, I made no move to stop what I was doing. I didn't know why I was so comfortable around him naked, as I was a virgin, but it felt natural and right. The pull I felt for him increased and, knowing his eyes were roaming my body, I felt arousal burn slightly between my thighs.

I stopped brushing my hair and put the brush on the side of the bath. I opened my eyes to find Godric, his green eyes wide, as he stared at me. ''where is my father?'' I asked, only curiosity in my tone. His eyes snapped up to mine and he was ashamed, but seemed unable to move, ''h-he went to the club, to see Pamela.'' I raised a brow at this. I knew how old Godric was and I was beyond shocked to know that I could make him stutter. This only made me more confident, ''so why are you in here, while I bathe?'' I asked, my voice slightly husky, but flowing thickly with seductive charm. I heard his fangs click, ''I am sorry. I came to speak with you but… when I saw you, I could not leave.'' This made me want to smile, so he did feel the same pull I did. I stood from the bath, letting the moisture run down my creamy skin, drawing a growl from Godric. I stepped from the bath and closer to his rigid form. The bulge in his pants was large and hard. ''do you feel the same pull I do? What is it?'' I asked him, my voice a seductive whisper. His eyes bore into mine, ''I do. I believe… you are my mate. I need…'' his mate? Wow. I took a step closer, ''you need?'' then I took another step. My eyes turned red, and he snapped.

I gasped in delight when he grabbed me and shoved me roughly against the wall, pressing his clothed from against my wet, naked one. I moaned and this drew a soft, prolonged growl from him. My fangs clicked revealing the small sharp pairs I had; one pair on either row. Seeing these, he groaned and before I could comprehend what was happening, his lips crushed against mine in a searingly passionate kiss. I moaned delightedly, as his tongue demanded entrance to my mouth and I allowed it in. when his tongue scraped against my fangs and the rich taste of his blood assaulted me, I got an idea. I knew my blood was delicious, as I had let Pam feed from me once, under fathers watch, of course. I pricked my tongue on his fang and let my blood gush into his mouth. He growled in pleasure at the taste and I moaned. I broke the kiss and, seeing his darkened eyes, burning with lust, I let out an unsteady breath. He looked down at my wet from pushed roughly against the wall and I felt his anger, directed at himself. I felt guilty for seducing him and due to the tiny drop of his blood I had ingested; he felt my guilt and thought it was due to the kiss. He let me go and took a step back. Reaching behind himself, he grabbed a bathrobe, and wrapped it around my shaking form. He pulled me into his arms and carried me into his room, sitting us both on the bed.

''It is so hard to resist you. My body calls for yours. My heart calls for yours. My soul calls for yours. We met 2 hours ago, and you have become the centre of my existence. I believe you are my mate. But I feel bad for needing you to be mine. You are my child's daughter. You are only a girl, and you are a virgin.'' He said, pouring his heart out to me and making me feel about to cry.

I looked into his eyes and said, ''I need you too. It is as though my body was made to be yours and my heart and soul beg me to give myself to you. I feel at home in your arms, like everything is right. If my father would want anyone to have his daughter, I believe it would be you. You mean so much to him and I think he would understand; after all, who are we to interfere with fate? If we are mates, then it was supposed to be this way and there is nothing that can be done to avoid this. I am a virgin, mostly because my father would rip any human boy that came near me to shreds, but also because I have never wanted anyone like that, until now.'' I pushed him back on the bed and straddled him, ''and do I look like just a girl to you?'' I asked opening the robe and dropping it to pool around my waist. His fangs clicked out and mine joined his when he flipped us over and pushed against me, grinding his manhood into my virgin entrance. He was fully clothed and I felt at a disadvantage. ''Please.'' I moaned, reaching to rip off his shirt.

He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. ''no. no, we can't. Not tonight, my love.'' I pouted, knowing that he needed this as much as I did. ''we must wait until you are ready. This is not the right time to do this, dear one.'' He said and got off of me, averting his eyes from my naked body. ''please do not test my control, my dear. Put on your bed clothes and we will go downstairs and find something to do.'' He said, and left the room. I could feel his reluctance to leave, his body, heart, and soul telling him to go back and claim his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

I changed into a black, lacy night dress that was low cut, but went to just above my knees. I wore only a white lace thong underneath it. I wanted to tempt him, but not so much that he gave in. I put a white silk bathrobe on, but left it undone and made my way down the hallway and the stairs, to the living room, where I found Godric flicking through television channels. He looked up when I entered and I smiled, and then walked past him and through another door, to see my Kionos waiting for me. Kionos is my pet pygmy tiger. Haven't heard of them? No, you wouldn't have. Pygmy tigers are only bred in the Faescape (the fae realm), and it took me a long while to get a hold of one. They are bred and trained to be loyal to only one master and Kionos was loyal to me.

He reached my knees and although he was small, his claws were sharp. ''come, Kionos.'' I ordered and walked back into the living room, sitting opposite Godric. He eyed Kionos' black and white stripes with interest and I explained. ''he is a pygmy tiger, bred in Faescape. I am his mistress.'' I lay down and Kionos jumped up to sit beside me, his head on my legs. I stroked his fur gently, loving the deep purr that rumbled through his little body. ''He must sense that we are mates,'' I said, looking up at him, ''the only other person he doesn't hiss and growl at is father, and that is only from years of recognition. Even pam doesn't get the same treatment.'' I said with a small chuckle. As if he understood, Kionos' purr rumbled louder, giving the impression that he was laughing himself.

''He is very loyal to you.'' Godric commented. I nodded and got up, sitting down beside Godric and resting my head on his shoulder. ''what will we tell my father?'' I asked. Kionos stayed put on the sofa across from us, but kept an eye on us just in case. Godric sighed and wrapped an arm around me. I relished in the touch. ''the truth. That we feel the mating pulls, and that we will have to complete the bond sooner or later.'' I smiled and lifted my head, my eyes turning red as I placed a kiss to his cheek. He seemed torn, ''we can't, Freyja-'' I interrupted him, ''it's not that. I'm just thirsty.'' I said and lay my head on his lap, looking up at him with my red eyes, testing whether or not it would bother him. It didn't.

He looked upset. ''I don't like that feel pain because you need to feed. What do you usually do?'' I shook my head, ''I don't _need_ to feed to live. I suppose having my mate be a vampire increases the want. Normally I just feed at father's bar if it gets too much. Sometimes I hunt alone, but father doesn't encourage it. Hey, why don't we go to the bar? We can tell father about this in his office, and then he can fix us up some dinner.'' I asked with a giggle. He thought about it and nodded. ''Okay, well I will go get ready.'' I said. ''come Kionos.''

I ran to my room with Kionos on my tail, metaphorically, of course. I dressed in a tight, white mini dress and black heels. I wore a thick, elastic black belt under my breasts, enhancing them. I wore some black eyeliner and eye shadow, with a little mascara, and dark red lipstick. I pinned my hair away from my face, showing more neck, and had it waving down my back. I walked into the living room, where Godric was patiently waiting and grabbed my black leather jacket, ignoring Godric's awed and lusty expression. I put the jacket on and bobbed down to Kionos' level, ''look after the house while we are gone, Kionos. Good kitty,'' I said and kissed him on the head. Then I stood and grabbed Godric's arm.

We left the house and got into my car. ''I don't normally go to the bar often, because of my scent.'' I explained as I drove. He nodded and smiled, a little sinisterly. ''no one will ever harm you. Have no qualms over that.'' I smiled and kissed him slowly on his lips as we pulled up. Walking up to the bar on Godric's arm, I realised it was quite early in the evening, being only half nine. When Pam caught sight of us she turned to us, ignoring the fangbangers, ''Godric.'' She said and bowed, then turned to me. ''Hungry, sister? Your father is waiting in his office.'' I laughed, ''fuck you.'' Pam laughed too and let us in. Godric wore a small amused smile.

We went straight for the office, Godric's lips pulling back slightly at those staring at me. How sweet, I thought. We walked into father's office and I sat on the leather sofa. Father looked at us questioningly. Godric was the first to speak. He walked to me and held my hand, ''it seems, child, that I feel the mating pull for your daughter. Somehow she feels the same thing.'' Father was shocked, I could tell, but he hid it well. After a moment a smile broke out on his face. ''if it were anyone else I would hate the thought of them near my daughter. But you, master, are perfect for her. And she, for you. But why did you not wait until I returned home?'' I answered this one, ''hungry.'' I said simply, making them both chuckle.

We all walked back out into the bar and up to the stage. Chow had set the spare throne up on the stage and I smiled when Godric pulled me onto one, and stood beside me. holding my hand. Father took his throne, after offering it to his master. It was a while before I found someone to feed from. He was medium height and build with black hair and blue eyes. What interested me though, was his blood. It was A+, my favourite. ''I see you have picked your meal, Freyja.'' Father commented with a small laugh, seeing that my eyes had turned red. ''which one?'' Godric asked and I pointed the man out to him. His hand tightened on mine subconsciously, and I looked up at him. ''no males. I can't bear the thought of you alone with another man.'' Father went out to speak to Pamela and I stood, pulling Godric down on the throne, and climbing on his lap. ''then share him with me.'' I whispered seductively into his ear, feeling him hardening under me. ''I do not need to feed very often… but if you insist.'' He said. I smiled happily and his emotions changed to happy and anticipating.

''you want to bring him to the backroom, or shall I?'' I asked. He smiled and said he would do it and I went through the back corridor, past father's office and to the backroom. I took off my jacket and re-applied my red lipstick. I looked around the room. It was simple, with a leather sofa and a bookcase.

When Godric came in, he was followed by the man, whose eyes lit up when he saw me. I smiled at Godric and stood. I walked into Godric's waiting arms and he sat us down, facing each other on the sofa. I kissed him and felt the light burning of arousal. I knew he felt it too.

I beckoned the man over to us and he sat between me and Godric. I looked Godric dead in the eyes as I took off the man's coat and unbuttoned his shirt. I kissed the man's neck once and inhaled, licking my cherry-red lips. Godric groaned and brought the man's wrist to his mouth, biting down.

Moaned and gently bit down on the human's neck sipping hungrily at the blood that rushed into my mouth, Godric's eyes never leaving mine. As we drank, I brought one of my legs around the human and took Godric's free hand, placing it on my thigh. He caressed it, going higher and higher as we fed. Soon, the man's heartbeat began to stop and so we stopped feeding and licked the wounds. The animal residing in both me and Godric hadn't gone and we pushed the unconscious body from the sofa. Godric pounced on top of me and kissed me, his hand reaching my soaked thongs. He licked at the blood dripping from my lips and groaned as he pushed my thong aside and fiercely shoved a finger in me, making me gasp and moan as the pleasure overcame me. He bit down on my neck and took several slow sips as his finger pounded into me. I gasped in delight and felt my climax approaching. He brought his neck to my mouth, ''Bite.'' He growled. I did as he said instantly and bit down hard on his flesh. The couple of gulps I took were all that were needed to make us both come. My juices spilled on his fingers as he roared and spilled himself in his linin pants. He lay on me, with his fingers inside my sheath, until we both came back to ourselves. He pulled his fingers from me and righted me, smoothing down my dress and hair. He tasted me on his fingers and groaned.

''I apologise for losing myself.'' He said. I climbed onto his lap and curled up in a ball, nuzzling into his chest. ''don't apologise. I am your mate, yours to do with as you please.'' I said. He held me tighter and kissed my head. I grinned and looked up at him, kissing him quickly and jumping up from his lap. ''the human is waking up.'' I commented.

He stood and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me chastely and lovingly on the lips. '' I will take care of that. Go clean up and go to your father. I will be there momentarily.'' I nodded and pecked his cheek, before leaving the room. I went to the staff bathroom and cleaned up. I still smelled of sex, despite the fact that I am a virgin, but it was less noticeable now.

I remembered that I had left my coat in the backroom and went in to get it. The room was empty, so Godric had already gone to my father. I grabbed my jacket and headed out into the bar. As I walked to the stage, men tried to grab at me and I hissed at them. Most of them backed off. One, however, didn't. I looked up to the thrones to see them empty when a vampire grabbed at me. He was obviously from out of town; otherwise he would have known that I was under my father's protection. He pulled me back into the hallway and pressed me against the wall and ground his erection against me, but before he could do anything, I flashed him my fangs and snarled at him. Though that would have warded off most he didn't seem to care, so I grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against the opposite wall. I was about to rip out his throat when father and Godric turned up, fangs bared, ready to fight. By the looks of it they had been in the office when they had felt my distress. Father grabbed the vampire by his throat and Godric pulled me from him gently.

''What happened?'' Godric asked me. It took me a moment before I could speak, I was so enraged. Godric rubbed soothing circled into my back as he held me. When I calmed I explained, ''I went into the bar to find you both, and he made a pass at me, which I turned down. Then he grabbed me and pulled me into the hallway… and tried to take me.'' Godric snarled at this and shook in anger. He held me tighter in his arms and I purred in comfort.

The vampire tried to beg, saying he didn't know who or what I was and that he was from New Orleans. Father called for Pam and told her to take him down to the basement. When she came back she asked what had happened and when father told her she growled, ''you should have let her kill him.'' I giggled from Godric's arms. We were in father's office now. ''tell me about it.''

Father answered, ''it would have gone against the law, killing him without questioning.'' Pam snorted, ''since when did you care for the law, where Freyja was involved'' she quipped, causing me to laugh. Godric stayed silent, however, and I knew he was still angry with himself for what happened. I kissed his nose, ''it wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself.'' He sighed.

Eric answered Pam, ''since I want to keep him tied up with silver.'' Pam laughed at this, in a sinister way. I smiled, but looked at Godric's reaction. He looked deadly. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to torture that man for weeks and then rip his body to shreds. This was the Godric that once called himself death. This was the Godric who would stop at nothing to destroy anything that posed as a threat to his mate. This Godric undeniable turned me on. I hid it from my father and Pam, but Godric could feel my emotions and he looked at me knowingly. I smirked and curled up, still on his lap, so that my head was resting on his shoulder. He purred in contentment and I replied by nuzzling into his shoulder. He held me tighter and we stayed like that while father and Pam discussed the prisoner. Not long afterwards, Pam closed down the bar but one human remained, claiming his master had not left. We took him down to the basement and showed him the frail body that hung from silver chains. ''is this your master?'' The young man started to cry and father and I, who stood beside one another, simultaneously sighed and rolled our eyes, making Godric chuckle, and Pam herself roll her eyes.

We took the crying human to the empty bar and sat him down. Father glamoured him to calm down. ''shall we call Sookie in? We may need a read on the human, just in case.'' I said. Eric nodded to Pam and she called Bill, asking him to bring Sookie in.

Around forty minutes later, Sookie stormed in, followed by Bill. Sookie was wearing shorts and a random shirt, and Bill was wearing his usually boring clothes. I really hated Bill, and Godric could tell, making him distrust the vampire.

''What the heck is so damn important that you have to call me at this time in the night?'' she yelled, startling the human man. When Sookie noticed him she looked to us questioningly. ''it's just a precaution, Sookie. We needed you to read the human.'' Sookie sighed, ''fine.''

She got down to business and I turned to Bill, ''so Billy, how are things? Hope we didn't interrupt on a romantic evening alone.'' I said, enjoying the hatred in his eyes. ''no, of course not.'' Then, I burst out laughing, attracting the attention of those in the room. Bill looked constipated and that made me laugh all the more. ''humans'' he muttered. I just laughed again at this, ''too be fair, Billy Boy, I am half vampire, quarter fae, and an eighth witch. So, no I'm not really human, am I?'' I said with another laugh and Bill scowled at me. ''Aw, Billy. You aren't still mad at me for kicking your ass, are you? Because, you know, your friendship really means a lot to me.'' I said, putting my best serious face on, but not holding it for long, and I burst out into laughter again. ''oh, Billy, you make my night.'' I said between laughs. He growled at me and I just smiled back. Godric came and held me close, ''careful, Compton. Freyja is my mate.'' This shut Bill up and he pretty much cowered in fear, making me giggle. Sookie finished the job, and the human was clean. Eric glamoured him, and as Pam threw him out, my phone rang. I checked the ID and it was my best friend, Dante. I answered, ''_Freyja, where were you? It was the party at Mia's tonight._'' Woops, I had totally forgotten. Godric got jealous and I wondered why, but had to answer Dante.

''Dante, I couldn't come. Family business. How was it?''

''_Baby, it was horrible without you there. You are like the queen of the teen, honey. Besides, the males were shattered to see you didn't turn up._'' I snorted at this. I was home schooled, obviously, but due to being able to day walk, I made plenty of friends from the local schools.

''I'm sure they were. I will talk to you later, Dante.'' I said and hung up. Looking up I saw all eyes were on me. I giggled, and then smirked, ''please, continue.'' I said sarcastically, and Pamela laughed. Godric didn't look happy. I pulled him over to the thrones, while the others spoke. ''what bothers you, Godric?'' I asked him. He looked possessive, ''who is Dante? I don't like males being so close to you.'' I was silent a moment before I laughed. Godric didn't like that and it confused him. ''I- I'm sorry. I-it's just t-that.'' I calmed myself down. ''Godric, Dante is the gayest guy alive. Don't worry about him trying to take me. Anyway, I belong to you. Do you trust me so little that you think I would just walk away with some human boy?'' I said the last part sounding hurt.

Godric frowned and felt guilty for hurting my feelings. He held me to him and muttered apologies. ''I'm sorry, Min Kara, I just can't control my possessiveness over you. I need you to be mine forever.'' I looked up at him, ''and I will be. Please don't fear otherwise.''

_**3**__**rd**__** person.**_

He held Freyja closer and muttered words of apology in her ear. She purred into his chest and felt completely at home, as though all was right in the world.

The clearing of a throat brought them out of their own world. Freyja looked up to see her father and Pam standing a few feet away, smiling. ''we apologise for the interruption, but we were going to get home, if that is okay with the two of you?'' Pam said. Godric nodded, smiling and the four of them went outside.

Godric and Freyja drove home in Freyja's car, and Eric rode with Pamela, having flown to the bar.

When they got home, Kionos ran straight for his mistress and rubbed up against her legs, purring. Freyja laughed and stroked the animal's head, ''Good kitty.'' She cooed. Eric's nose wrinkled, ''you adore that animal way too much.'' Freyja replied by sticking her tongue out at him and laughing. Godric found that he like the playful side to his mate, being that he was only a teen himself when he was turned.

They all got settled in the living room, on the cream leather couches. ''I am going to a party tomorrow night with Dante and Lucca. It's someone's birthday, I think. And it starts quite early, so I will have to day walk tomorrow, in order to buy the gift and go dress shopping.'' Freyja announced. Eric hated his daughter being out alone, but he knew that she could protect herself. Godric, however, didn't like this development, but stayed quiet.

Freyja stood up, ''Going to sleep early tonight.'' She said and kissed her father on the cheek, stuck her finger up at Pam, and kissed Godric briefly, before skipping up the hallway, and into her room.

She showered quickly and changed into some white, lacy panties and a black lacy tank top. She was lying in bed, brushing out her curls, when Godric came in. ''it is nearly dawn. Since your room is light-tight, I hoped I could stay with you for the day.'' He said. She smiled and put down her brush on the night stand. ''of course you can. But, I may not be here when you wake. I have a busy day tomorrow.'' She said, and lifted up the covers so that he could join her.

He undressed, leaving on his boxers, and climbed under the covers beside her. The sexual tension sizzled in the air between them. ''I feel uncomfortable with you going out without me tomorrow. I feel so protective of you.'' He turned to Freyja, ''I have lived two thousand years and never met anyone I wanted this way. Of course I calmed my desires with women, but there has never been anyone that I cared for. I have walked through the darkness for as long as I can remember, never seeing the light or good in anything. But, then I met you two nights ago, and I felt as though I was seeing the sun again, and feeling its warmth. I love you, Freyja. I can't lose you.''

Freyja sighed. She had never heard anything so beautiful, ''you won't lose me. I won't let you lose me. If it helps, tomorrow will be the last party. After that, I will tell Dante that's I want to stay off scene for a while. Well, until my birthday, anyway. I promised him I would celebrate it.'' She said. This calmed him mostly.

''when is your birthday?'' he asked, realising she would be sixteen, and of age. ''4 days.'' She sighed. He nodded. ''what are we doing to celebrate you coming of age, Min Kara?'' he asked her. She shrugged, ''I'm not sure what I would like to do yet. Maybe we should just have a house party, but Kionos would get mega pissed. I don't know…'' she trailed off. He held her closer. ''you have a few days to consider it, but for now let's sleep, my love,'' she nodded and planted a quick, but passionate kiss on his lips, before drifting to sleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ hey guys. People seem to be more interested in this than my other recent story (For the love of the ancients), but I do suggest, if you like this, than you should check it out; it's got a unique plot line. I wanted to answer some questions from reviews:**

**KAne: Godric is Eric's maker, and Eric trusts and loves him. Also, mating calls are pretty impossible to ignore, so it isn't as though Eric has much of a choice on whether or not he is okay with the relationship. But I thought life would be easier if he just accepted it straight away. **

**Lisabit: I apologise for the mistake, I am from the UK so I just used the age of consent from over here. I hope that that doesn't bother people too much. **

**AN:/ On with the fic… **

When Freyja woke she found herself wrapped in cold arms, and sighed at the feel of them. She lay there for a few moments, enjoying the feel of Godric's arms, before sighing pulling out of his embrace. She heard a soft growl and turned her head to see a frowning, but still sleeping, vampire. She stifled her laugh and walked into the kitchen, after changing into black shorts and a black tank top. She brushed her hair in the kitchen as she pondered what to eat. In the end she chose to make a fruit smoothie and put her brush down to gather the ingredients.

When the smoothie was made, she walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, flipping through TV channels and stroking Kionos.

After around an hour, she felt a slight ache in her abdomen and gasped. ''Shit.'' She yelled out loud and ran to the bathroom. She made it in and checked her underwear. Yes, her cycle had come. The problem with this was that, being a half bread, Freyja's cycles were extremely painful, much more so than a human girl's. The first day was always the worst, and the following days were mostly painless. Fortunately, this would be her last period; seeing as she would stop aging in a few days.

It was about 30 minutes to sundown and Freyja was sitting in the living room, changed into new panties and wearing a sanitary pad, when the pain began. She gritted her teeth at the ripping ache inside her and tried not to make a sound. After a while she felt Godric wake and could sense his worry. Then, as another wave of pain came, she screamed.

He was holding her close within the next second, and the change in position just hurt her more. She moaned gently in pain. ''what is it? What hurts?'' he asked frantically.

Freyja felt Eric and Pam wake and they were in the room within seconds. ''she is having her human cycle. Due to the fact that she is part vampire, the cycle is much more painful for her. So glad I don't have to deal with those anymore.'' Pam explained as she plopped down opposite the two.

Freyja's moaned again and clenched her jaw when the pain hit once again. Godric muttered sweet words to her and brushed her hair from her face. Eric just stood, watching his daughter with a helpless look on his face; he had been dealing with this for the past 4 years and there was never anything he could do to help. Unless he fed her is blood, but she would never accept it. Unless- ''Master. The blood would help her, but she would never feed from me. Please.'' Eric asked desperately. His daughter was one of his very few weaknesses, and he couldn't stand to see her in pain any longer.

Realisation flashed in Godric's eyes and he bit into his wrist, bringing it to Freyja's mouth she hesitated, but brought out her own fangs and bit down on the wound, sucking gently until her pain subsided. She released his wrist and looked up at him from where she lay on his lap, ''thank you.'' She whispered.

"Anything for you, mia amore." He whispered back, and smiled gently. Eric once again wondered at the changes that his daughter had brought out in his maker.

Kionos sat patiently beside the sofa, no longer restless due to his mistress' pain.

Sighing, she sat up and stretched. ''well, at least this is my last cycle.'' Godric looked confused at this. She noticed and explained herself, ''well, I stop aging in just over 4 days and so I stop having cycles and become infertile. Just the way it is.'' She said with a smirk and a half shrug. Her hormones were racing and, being supernatural, she was aching to cause trouble. Part of her wanted to lie in bed and cry at romances, and part of her wanted to go hunting; rip, tear and maim.

Godric noticed this and studied her carefully, watching for any break in control. He held her close and whispered loving things into her ear.

''Freyja Mae, you haven't eaten anything in the past few days.'' Eric scolded. She sighed, ''Father, I never eat much around this time. It makes me feel ill.'' He finally nodded, but looked unhappy about it, as did his maker.

''Can we do something tonight? I'm so bored.'' She whined, more a teenage girl on her cycle, than at any other time. Godric chuckled. ''Let's get ready and we will go to the bar. If that is acceptable, my child?'' he asked looking to Eric. He nodded, ''of course, Godric.''

Freyja smiled and jumped up off of the couch, and ran into her room; Kionos at her heels. Eric sighed, ''Godric, she may lose control of herself on more than one occasion. I know you will look after her, but I fear she may do something she will regret or is not ready for and-'' Godric raised his hand to silence him, ''I understand child. I know you worry about her, but I am her mate. I would kill if it made her happy. I would die if she decided she did not want Me.'' he sighed, smiling ironically. ''I love her, Eric. She is the soul that I lost, two thousand years ago. She is to me, what Sookie Stackhouse may one day be to you, as much as you deny feeling for her. I won't let anything happen to her, she always comes first, and always will.'' He pledged, meaning every word of it. He loved his little Freyja, and she would remain protected and by his side, for as long as she wished it to be so.

Eric scowled at the mention of Sookie, but chose not to comment; knowing deep down that maybe his maker wasn't completely mistaken. He nodded respectfully and walked out to his room to dress.

When Godric entered Freyja's room, she wasn't there, but he could smell that she was close, in the bathroom, maybe. He smiled mischievously and then mentally shook himself. His beast was in a mess; sensing that its mate was in heat, it was nearly as uncontrollable as Freyja's. He took a few unnecessary breaths and tapped on the bathroom door, ''Mia amore? We must hurry, Eric grows impatient.'' He could hear her light humming to a tune that reminded him of the lullabies he had heard sung by the women in his tribe. He himself had never fathered a child, but his sisters had all had children around the ages of twelve or thirteen.

She stopped humming to reply to him, and just as his trance was lost, he was sucked into another one, hearing her breathy voice. The slight pain in it was unmistakable, ''I will only be a moment. The warm water helps with the ache.'' She explained. He fought the urge to go in and feed her his blood again. He hated her being even the slightest bit in pain.

He went down to his own room to change, and when he came back, his beauty looked amazing.

Freyja was bathing when she heard her Godric's voice, asking her to hurry. She continued to hum a moment before replying; telling him the water was helping to calm her. She felt him fighting himself over whether or not to come in, and it made her smile. She felt him leave, probably to change and she stood from the bath and dried herself, careful not to bloody the towel. She stepped out into her room, and rubbed vanilla oil into her skin. Despite the time of month, she took the risk of wearing white. It was a tight fitting, strapless dress, that reached just under her ass. It was daring, yet innocent; perfect for Freyja.

She was in a bad control of herself tonight. She still felt the need to kill and fuck. The second wasn't easy to hold back, having her mate near her. The thing was that she knew she would attack a human tonight, and yet she made no attempt to hold herself back. She wanted blood, and she would have it.

She wore her hawk-claw necklace and added some light brown feathers to the chain. She wore black bands around each of her ankles and a gold, Celtic ring on the third finger of her right hand. She left her hair the way it was after she had dried it, in messy curls, cascading down her back. For makeup, she only wore black eye shadow and eyeliner, giving herself a feral and wild look. She admired herself in the mirror for only a moment, liking the effect. She looked like a warrior. She let her fangs run out, and felt Godric's emotions. When she turned, he appeared right before her, and took her face into his rough, yet smooth hands. He stared at her a moment before kissing her roughly.

She growled and grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck, making him growl loudly and bit down on her bottom lip, not harshly enough to draw blood. After a few moments, he caught a hold of himself and pulled back.

When Godric had caught sight of his angel, he realised he hadn't thought of her darker side. She was an angel; but one of darkness and death. Just like him. She could be kind and merciful, but she could also be harsh and unforgiving. He loved her completely and totally from that moment.

She giggled and pecked a kiss onto his cheek. ''I do not know whether we should go now; you looking so beautiful, and on your cycle. You would attract much attention from the vampires.'' She smiled. ''I am yours, forever. None of them can even hope to take me from you.'' He smiled gently. Then he felt Eric's impatience and led her to the entryway.

When Eric saw his daughter looking so beautiful, he scowled. "No. No you don't. Go change." He ordered his daughter. Godric didn't like that, and held Freyja closer to him. ''Eric.'' He said slowly, a warning. Eric looked torn for a moment, but backed down eventually. ''I still don't like it.'' Freyja giggled at Pam's amused look.

Freyja grinned and called her kitty, who ran into the room without hesitation, ''Goodbye, Kionos. We are going to the bar.'' Kionos bowed his head in a nod.

They left the room and piled into Pam's car, which was the biggest.

During the ride, Godric thought about pygmy tigers. He had heard much about them. He knew they were loyal to their masters, that they could understand anything that their masters said, and that they could change their size. He knew that being supernatural creature, they could also ran as fast as the werewolves and had a special link to their masters, kind of like of child does to their maker.

Godric pondered his mate's feelings, but realised he knew how she felt. She wanted to hunt tonight. The question was would he stop her? He knew the answer was no. he couldn't deny his mate the chance to feed, it went against the mating instincts. He had a greater respect for humans than most vampires, but when it came to his mate, the humans were nothing.

An hour later and Freyja found herself sat in the bar, bored. She needed to hunt, badly, and she knew Godric could tell. She wondered if he would stop her. Would he choose a human over her? She knew it was wrong to kill the innocent and so she would choose someone that wasn't innocent. Just as she spotted her prey; a man who she had noticed hit a woman in the bar, more than once. He was who she wanted. She would have him. Her eyes glowed red and she was about to stand, when she heard a familiar voice. ''Freyja!''

Godric was watching his mate carefully for the hour that they were in the bar, at Eric's private booth. He saw her decide upon her prey, and her eyes turned red, she was about to stand, when an unfamiliar female voice shouted across the bar.

They turned to see two girls about 18, one was a redhead and the other, brunette. ''Ana, Gi! What are you two doing here?'' Freyja asked, joy in her tone. Godric relaxed slighting, seeing as Freyja held the girls in high regard.

The girls sat opposite the two and looked curiously to Godric. ''Oh. This is Godric, my…'' she glanced to him, ''boyfriend.'' She said slowly, trying to keep the amusement from her tone. ''Godric, this is Anastasia, she is Russian.'' She said, gesturing to the redhead, ''and this is Gianna, from Italy. Though her father is Spanish.'' She said, gesturing to the brunette.

Godric smiled to both girls and nodded his head ''it's a pleasure to meet you.''

''Ana is part Elf, and Gi's mother was a witch, giving her some knowledge on witch power and rituals, though she hasn't yet shown signs of power herself.'' She said, very quietly to Godric.

''Ah.'' He nodded in understanding. He felt that Freyja's bloodlust had faded, but he knew as well as she did that it would return later.

''Wow, Freyja, you are looking sexy tonight, darling. And that outfit may just start a new fashion trend.'' Ana said in her Russian accented voice.

Eric was in his throne, the one beside him empty. Pamela was on door duty, as usual. She had let Gi and Ana in, despite the fact that both were under age.

''I am going to the bar, what would everyone like?'' Gi asked. ''Vodka.'' Said Ana, straight away. Freyja giggled at how typically Russian she was. ''I will have a dry red wine, please, Gianna. Are you hungry Godric?'' she asked him, not meaning for a true blood. He smiled, ''not yet, my love, but maybe later tonight.'' She grinned, ''okay'' Gi said and skipped off to the bar, catching the attention of a few vampires.

She came back after a little while with their drinks, and bourbon for herself. All three girls liked their drinks strong.

Godric held an arm around his mate, while her friends chatted, and Freyja kept glancing over to the man she had chosen to be her snack. ''Freyja!'' that snapped her out of it. She turned to look at Ana, ''Yes, Ana?'' she asked. Ana giggled, ''never mind. You just seem… less alert tonight. I've definitely never seen you drop your barriers before. But, I guess with your vampire to protect you, there is less need to be alert.'' Freyja would have blushed, had she not have had better control. ''I apologise, and there is always a need to be alert.'' She chided her friend. Both of them looked up to her, and saw her with respect.

Gi giggled, ''I just realised, don't we make the funniest group of friends ever? One of us is a sex obsessed Russian redhead with a deep love for vodka and the power of telekinesis, as well as slightly pointed ears. One of us is a bubbly Italian brunette, who happens to be half witch and without power, and who has a deep love for nature. Then there is Freyja, the beautiful blonde Viking, who happens to be half vampire, part fae and part witch, and who is the sweetest person you will ever meet, until you piss her off. We are so hilarious.'' After her speech, the other two girls remained silent for a second or two, before bursting out into belly laughs. Godric chuckled and held his mate closer as she shook from her laughter.

After they calmed, Ana seemed to realise something, ''hey! I am not sex obsessed!'' she protested. Gi and Freyja shared a glance, before laughing at their friend. Ana sighed in defeat and raised her glass for a toast, ''Cheers'' she yelled in Russian, before downing her vodka and burping. Freyja laughed at this. Freyja lifted hers and said, "Till vår goda hälsa! [_To our good health_]" before downing her wine. Gianna joined her in the toast, finishing her bourbon.

The girls said their goodbyes, and Godric offered each of them a kind nod, before they left, saying they wanted to bar crawl for the night. When they were gone from sight, Freyja checked that her prey was still there and sure enough he sat at the bar, winking at random women. It was time, she decided. The woods behind the bar were perfect for a hunt.

She stood and Godric stood also, ''Mia amore, are you sure?'' he asked. She nodded, ''I have seen him in here before, and I know he abuses women. It is not as though I wish to hurt an innocent.'' Eric heard their convocation and his eye zeroed in on them.

Godric sighed, ''it would go against the mating instinct to stop you from doing what you wanted, especially when it comes to hunting… and if you are hungry, and the man deserves death, then I will allow you to do as you wish. But, I will follow, and watch just in case.'' She raised her brow at this but it seemed he was dead serious, no pun intended, and so she sighed and nodded, planting a kiss on his lips. Eric wanted to intervene, but it went against all laws to both mess with the mating law, and disobey your maker. ''Wait for us in the woods out back. Would you like me to bring another for you, or are you okay to share?'' she asked her mate. He smiled, ''I do not need to feed, but if, in your feeding frenzy, your beast will allow me to join in, then I will gladly share you meal with you.'' She nodded and skipped off to the bar, and he made his way out in the woods.

He climbed a tree and perched on a branch, removing his white shirt, knowing blood would be spilled. He sighed; he had become so conflicted since he had met Freyja. He had once been bad, a savage killer. Then, he had become good, feeling remorse for his ways. Now, Freyja had brought out a kind of balance in him that he had not experienced before. He was both good and bad.

He felt both positive and negative emotions. He could keep calm, but only when Freyja was completely safe and happy. When she was hungry, tired, sad, hurt etc., he could not rest until she was happy again. It was the pull of a mate. They had not yet mated physically, but their souls had already bonded in such a strong way, he felt as though they had already consummated their bond. When they did, they would be able to talk to one another telepathically, know each and every feeling they experienced. They would be bound for their existences; meaning if he died, so would she, and vice versa.

As he contemplated his thoughts, he heard movement below, and looked down to see his beautiful mate, with their dinner.

As Freyja walked up to the bar, many moved out of her way, knowing she was under Eric's protection. She stepped up to the stool beside the man and asked the bar tender for a wine. She felt her prey's eyes burning into her skull. She took the drink she was offered and faced the prey. ''Hello,'' she breathed out in a husky voice. She had lured in prey in this manner before, and had perfected her talents in seduction. He seemed to begin sweating, disgusting human. She felt his lust and desire, radiating from him, making her hope to end him soon. ''Why hello there, pretty lady. I saw you with your fanger over there. He your fuck toy?'' she wanted to snap his neck, but held back. She bat her eyelashes and licked her full lips, ignoring the growl of annoyance coming from her father.

''oh no. you see, I'm a virgin… and I had hoped…'' she broke off, looking embarrassed and needy. The man's pants looked uncomfortable by now and she took comfort in knowing her would never fuck a woman again. ''you had hoped what?'' he asked, his voice strained due to lust. She leaned in close to him, ''well, there are some woods behind this place and I am just so…'' she lowered her voice to a whisper in his ear and said, ''wet.'' The man let out a groan at this and she held back a malicious laugh.

He stood from the seat and grabbed her arm, pulling her, none too gently, round to the back of the bar. If Eric hadn't known Godric would be outside, he would have ripped the fucker to shreds.

When the cold air hit her face and the trees came into view, she let her dark side out. He eyes turned red, her fangs popped out and she inhaled, scenting out Godric, who waited in a tree in the woods. The scent of her mate made her moan and the man thought it was because of him. They were in the woods now, Godric's eyes on them. ''like it rough do you?'' he said, trying to drag her to him. To the human's utter surprise, she didn't move an inch. Then, he noticed her eyes and her fangs and gasped.

''Shit. I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were a fanger.'' He said, backing away, but further into the woods. She smiled, ''do not fear. I want you to feed Me.'' she said, her voice sounding angelic and heavenly to Godric who had dropped down silently, behind the human. It drew the human into a lust induced trance and he stepped closer to Freyja, and further from Godric. Godric let out his beast and was surprised that he did not try to take the prey; instead his beast wanted Freyja to feed. It didn't want its mate to be hungry. Freyja glanced to Godric. She knew he was her mate, but she also knew he was another blood drinker. She was torn as to whether to be defensive or not. ''mine.'' She said sweetly, her brows furrowed the smallest amount, and her gaze directed at Godric. He smiled, somewhat evilly, and nodded his head towards her prey. His beast needed its mate to feed, more than it needed to feed itself.

She stepped closer to the man then and hopped away when he tried to touch her thigh. Godric snarled and rushed forward, grabbed the man by his hair and bringing him into a kneel from behind. Freyja though the vampire was taking her prey and whimpered. Godric's head snapped up and he realised his mistake. Purring softly, he pushed the bared throat towards her, indicating she could drink.

She was on alert and wary of the vampire, and so her tattoos appeared, drawing themselves across her skin in beautiful and intricate patterns. They always showed themselves when she was frightened or wary. Godric stared in awe and lust at the markings that showed on his mate's skin, but frowned when he realised the cause them; he would never harm his mate.

Freyja stepped closer to her prey and crouched down in front of him. She growled and bit roughly into the man's neck that was held out to her by Godric, bringing the human out of his trance and a hoarse cry escaped his lips. Hearing Freyja's purr on his neck, he quieted.

Godric gasped then in realisation. He knew what Freyja was. She wasn't just a hybrid vampire, fae, human. Humans with fae blood, which are turned vampire, are extremely rare, but they have happened. They became something else, something not quite vampire. Being from both fae and vampire heritage, Godric realised what Freyja must have become, and lust and possessiveness ran through him once more.

She moaned into the human's neck and released her prey, looking up to Godric. ''share him with Me.'' she asked. He smiled down at her and crouched to her level, ripping into the human's shoulder. Freyja smiled, satisfied and continued to drink until the human was empty. She stood and licked the blood from her lips, and Godric did the same. He wanted to kiss her, but her tattoos were still showing, indicating she feared him.

Now that Freyja had fed, her darker side left her, and she smiled at her mate. ''why do you fear me?'' he asked. She furrowed her brow in confusion, until understanding clouded her features. ''Oh. I do not fear you. The markings do not fade until I will them to do so. And I was not frightened of you, but wary. I thought you might steal my food.'' She admitted sheepishly. She was held in his arms once more as he inhaled her sweet scent. ''the markings are beautiful, mia amore.'' He complemented into her neck and growled, pleased, when her head tilted to the side submissively. He had always been a dominant lover.

He sighed and pulled back to look at her face, ''Mia amore, there is something I have realised that I must share with you and my child.'' He had to tell her what she was. Worry and fear of loss clouded her features and he rushed to reassure him mate. ''No! No, mia amore, I would never leave you. It is nothing like that.'' He promised, and she cheered up immediately; a vampire could never lie to their mate, unless it was for the mate's life. She allowed her markings to fade.

''Okay.'' She said simply. The bar would be closing now and Godric and Freyja buried the man's body, before heading into the bar. They went in through the back, and into Eric's office. Godric called his child to come to him, and he came, followed by Pamela.

Godric was stood, Eric sat behind his desk, Pamela stood beside the door and Freyja sat on the sofa. ''what is it you needed to say?'' she asked her vampire. He smiled to her, and spoke.

''I will be as blunt as I can. When a human with fae blood is turned, they become something other than a vampire. Their kind is extremely rare and they are powerful beings.'' Godric could tell that no one understood where he was going with this. ''Mia amore, you are one of those beings. Being born from vampire and fae blood made you this being and I suspect your powers will come in in four days from now, when you stop aging. I assume that the reason no power has shown before, is simply because you were a child. You see, you are a creature that feeds from sexual energy. Right now, you are fine, but I suspect that when you stop aging, you will start to feel the changes in you, and won't be able to remain a virgin for much longer. These creatures have many powers and I cannot say which you will possess, as each is unique. However, how I realised what you were is when we were in the woods. When you asked the man to feed you, he complied, and seemed to be in a trance. Also, when you purred he stopped screaming, indicating your pleasure was more important to him than his pain. Your kind are the only creatures able to bring this reaction out of a human.''

Everyone in the room was in shock. Eric and Pam knew exactly the kind Godric spoke of, though Pam had believed them to be a myth. ''What? What am I?'' Freyja asked, a tear escaping her eye. Godric's mating instinct took over and he sat beside her, and pulled her into his lap, purring into her hair to comfort her. When she calmed, she sat up and looked into his eyes, asking the same question she had before.

''Mia amore, you are a Succubus.''


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ Hey guys, please review and tell me what you think. Hints, tips, and plot ideas are all taken into consideration so please don't fear to criticize; I love feedback. **

**So this chapter would have been written later, but reviews from **_**Jenna, RupturedRose **_**and **_**Mona **_**encouraged me to continue writing the very next day, so thank you **_**Jenna, RupturedRose **_**and **_**Mona**_**. Any of you who read Sookie's Swedish Cousin, I will continue that at some point, but I am focusing more on this and any other things I get ideas for. **

**Enjoy, **

Freyja sat in shock. She was at home, in bed. Godric was sat before her, watching her anxiously. She wanted to calm him; to tell him she was fine. But she couldn't. Her body was in shock. Godric had carried her home while Eric and Pam had closed up the bar.

After around an hour, Godric had had enough. He needed his mate to come back to him. ''Freyja, mia amore, if you understand me I am taking you to get a nice warm bath. Please come back to me soon.''

A short, shaky nod was all she could manage, but it gave Godric some hope that she would come back soon.

As he filled the tub and carried her to it, undressed her and lowered her into the water, Freyja could see and hear, but she couldn't feel. She felt nothing around her, but she wanted to.

Godric watched her, her eyes on the wall of the bathroom looking dead and emotionless. He hated it. He sighed and started to clean his mate. She had blood on her chest and mud on her legs from the hunt. He cleaned her body, but there was nothing sensual about it. He was simply caring for his mate; giving her what she needed, therefore what he needed.

When her hair and body were clean, he growled in frustration. He took her chin gently and turned her face towards him, looking straight into her eyes, ''wake up, mia amore. Wake up.''

She could feel his hand on her face, she realised, and when she heard him mutter those desperate words she broke. She blinked! She twitched her toes. A small smiled appeared on her face and he sighed in relief, ''Freyja.''

She sat herself up in the tub. ''I- I felt so strange. I couldn't move.'' She said her voice raspy.

"It's okay now, my love. You are safe." He said into her hair as he held her close. He helped her out of the bath, her body still shaky, and wrapped her in a towel. Now that she was back with him, he found her naked body messed up his libido again.

When they were back in bed under the covers and warm, one hour before sunrise, Freyja asked, ''Godric. What do I do? I mean, I don't know anything about my kind.'' He sighed and held her to him, her head on his chest and their legs entwined. If it were not for her cycle, he would pleasure her until she worried no more. It isn't that her cycle put him off; actually it was quite the other way. But, he knew she was hurting and her needs came first.

He inhaled her sweet scent and held her tightly. ''Mia amore, I cannot tell you what to do, but I can tell you what I know. Succubi are very rare, as I have said, and there have only been a few ever recorded. Relationships with the fae were deemed impossible, and so very few ever occurred. However, what I do know I learnt from a succubus I met nearly seven centuries ago. Her name was Ileana and she was a young girl, like you. I was still a savage then, but she used her powers to make me unwilling to kill her. So, we talked and when she trusted me enough, she told me about herself. She showed me some of what she could do and she was extremely powerful. For example, she had control over the elements. The vampires were wary of her and many tried to kill her because of her power. They feared she would kill them.'' He sighed.

''Anyway, after meeting Ileana, I decided to do some research with Eric on your kind. We learnt of only one other through scrolls that had been written a couple of centuries previous to that time. However, what we found shocked us, as this succubus was completely different. Although she had the same sex appeal and fed from sexual energy, her powers were all different from Ileana's. So from that we assume that each succubus is unique and have different powers depending on their skills. In three days, we will see what your powers are.''

Freyja just lay in silence; trying to take all the information in. She couldn't believe what she was. It was both exiting and frightening. At this though, her markings began decorating her body, and Godric noticed, and panicked. ''Freyja! Why do you feel fear? Mia amore, you have nothing to fear, I promise you.'' She looked up at him and smiled wide, ''I know, I am just a little scared of what my powers will be. I do not like not knowing things like this. And, how will I come to the powers? Will they just appear or will I gradually learn which they are? I am so confused.'' She sighed sadly and Godric's beast snarled in him at the thought of its mate despairing. He wrapped her in his embrace once more and lazily drew circles along her spine, making her purr into his neck.

Being so close to her mate's neck made Freyja hungry and she moved away, blushing delicately. Godric noticed her hunger and chuckled. He pulled her back to him and brought her face to his neck, ''my darling if you wish to feed from me, you need not even ask. I am yours, as you are mine.'' She smiled up at his and giggled. ''then you feed from me too. That way it makes us equally satisfied.'' She said, a small smile upon her rosy lips. He kissed her gently and nodded, ''as you wish, my mate.'' she giggled, it was the first time he had called her that out loud. He sat up and placed her between his legs, so that her back was against his chest. He kissed her neck and bit down, making her moan, and then he offered her his wrist. She licked it seductively before she too bit into his skin. He groaned at the feel of his mate drawing from him his sacred blood. He loved her more than was measurable.

When they had both had their fill, they pulled back and Godric licked the mark on his mate's neck. She turned in his arms and straddled his lap. ''so, I have decided that I want a big party for my birthday, but since humans will be there, we should make it in the night after tomorrow, seeing as my powers will come in the next day.'' Godric nodded, ''whatever you wish.'' She smiled and they lay beside each other before drifting into a dreamless sleep, as the sun rose.

When Freyja woke at midday, she decided that she would shop and plan for the party the following night. She would buy a dress and have party supplies delivered to the house.

She kissed her sleeping vampire on the lips and left the bedroom to shower. When she returned she pulled on a pair of black denim short shorts and a red camisole. She wore her hawk claw necklace, after removing the feathers from the chain. She wore red knee high socks and black converse sneakers. She curled up her hair into ringlets and let them fall down her right shoulder. She wore black wrist gloves, and had only eye liner on.

She grabbed her purse and wrote Godric a note, knowing he would wake first:

_Godric, _

_Gone shopping for a dress for tomorrow night. Don't fear, I will be fine. _

_Shouldn't be long._

_Freyja Mae Northman._

After leaving the note on her pillow, she left the house and walked out into the daylight, delighting in the feel of it on her skin. Unfortunately, she could never stand the brightness for too long.

She took her father's corvette, as it would match her outfit.

When she arrived at the mall, it wasn't too packed. It was about three in the afternoon on a Thursday, so most people were working. She parked the car near to entrance and waltzed in. she loved to shop alone, it gave her time to think.

While she made her way in and out of her favourite stores, she thought about what she had found out about herself. Okay, so she was a succubus and would gain powers the night after tomorrow, but so what? She was still the same Freyja she had always been. Not, she would just be more powerful.

Smiling, she headed to the food court for a break. She had bought a few dresses so that she could choose between them. She had shoes to match too. Now, for the decorations. She pulled out her cell and called her father's day man, Bobby. She hated him, personally, but at least he got the jobs done.

''_hello_'' Bobby answered. She smiled, ''hey Bobby. I just needed you to sort some things out for me.'' she gave him a list of everything she would need and could hear him frantically writing them down. ''Okay, that is about it, I think. I will need it all by tomorrow at five. Can you do that?'' she asked.

''_Yeah I think that is fine. But Freyja?_''

''Yes?'' she answered, bored.

''_I work for your father, not you. You don't pay me, therefore have no right to order me around. I will do this as a favour, but remember to show respect for your elders little girl._'' Bobby said, superiority in his tone, ''_oh, and Freyja? I do expect a favour in return_.''

Seething, Freyja decided to play along, ''of course, and what is that?'' Bobby chuckled on the other end of the line, ''_oh you know what I mean. That sweet virginity of yours_.'' He said.

''Just do as I asked, Bobby. We will talk later.'' She demanded.

Freyja felt sick. She realised she had been right to dislike Bobby. He was a pig.

It was just after five now and Godric would be awake soon. She bought a smoothie and carried her bags back to the car. She put the bags in the passenger seat and was about to set off when her phone rang. ''Yes?'' she knew she sounded upset, but she didn't care.

''_Freyja? Are you okay, Kitten? You sound angered._'' It was Godric. He sounded worried. ''oh, I'm fine, just pissed off. I'm on my way back now anyway. See you in a moment.'' She said, hoping to postpone the convocation.

He didn't sound happy but conceded and she hung up after saying goodbye. She wanted to go home, and get back into her mate's arms. She set off and was home in around an hour.

When she pulled up, her door was opened for her and Godric pulled her into his arms when she got out of the car. He purred into her hair. All mates did this to calm their other half. She pulled back, ''I'm okay.''

He growled, ''who did it? Who upset you?'' she smiled, ''it was nothing really.'' He held her closer, ''Freyja. Someone angered you. Tell me, please.''

She sighed, ''it was father's day man, Bobby. He was rude to me on the phone while I was shopping.'' Godric growled. He would kill the man was upsetting his mate. How dare he? He wanted to rip him to shreds and burn the pieces.

''Eric.'' He called his child. Eric was stood beside the two in a second, ''Godric?'' he asked, obviously sensing the tension.

''Your day man. He treated Freyja badly.'' Eric's eyes narrowed; he was extremely protective of his only biological child. ''what happened?'' he asked. Freyja sighed, "let us do this inside, I have to take my bags in." she went around to the passenger's side and took out her bags, carrying them inside with her mate and father on her heels.

When they were all sat in the living room, with Pam already at the bar, Eric raised his brow, ''So?''

She sighed and repeated the story, stopping when she told them what bobby had said about a favour. ''what favour did he want?'' Godric asked, his beast dangerously close to being unleashed. Freyja climbed onto her mate's lap and curled up in a ball, her head on his chest. She purred until he calmed himself and then sat up a little. ''Freyja, what did he say?'' Eric asked with his jaw clenched.

''he said he wanted me to bed him. I told him to do as I had asked and hung up. I felt sick.'' She admitted. Godric snarled and her markings appeared, making him calm himself straight away. When would she understand he would not hurt her? He couldn't anyway; it went against the mating instincts and laws.

He purred into her hair, ''Do not fear me, mia amore. Everyone else does, but you should never.'' She relaxed straight away and willed her markings to fade. He relaxed when they were gone.

''I say we wait until after he drops off my party stuff tomorrow to do anything, otherwise there won't be time to get more things.'' Freyja said. Godric didn't like it; he wanted the man maimed and killed now, not later. But, he knew that the party was important. It would symbolise Freyja becoming a woman, and her coming into her Succubi powers. Finally, he agreed.

That night, the three of them stayed in the house. Godric and Freyja got to know each other better. She told him all her favourite things to do, see, eat, drink etc. he told her stories from his and Eric's past. He was surprised that she never once blinked or winced as he relayed scenes of blood and gore to her. He enjoyed that she accepted him for who he is, the good and the bad.

Eric worked in his study for most of the night, but came into the lounge to watch a film with his child and maker.

When the sun went down, the three of them went off into their rooms. Godric, however, went to Freyja's room, as was becoming habitual. They changed into their night clothes, Freyja wearing a white lacy slip that reached mid-thigh; and Godric wearing his boxers. Both of them held each other closely and constantly exchanged lust filled looks, before the sun took Godric into darkness. Freyja followed soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Freyja noticed when she woke was that her cycle had ended, if the lack of pain was any indication. The second was the doorbell ringing. Groaning, she checked the alarm clock beside her, noting that it was twelve minutes past five, and Godric should be up soon.

She stood and made her way to the front door, not caring that she wore only her slip. She had never cared about nudity.

When she opened the door, she was met with a face she had hoped not to see again. Bobby.

''Freyja, Don't you look ready for me. I have left everything you asked for in the garage, and now it's time you paid me my dues,'' he said, pushing past her and into the room. She closed the door and turned to him, her eyes glowing red, and her fangs coming out.

''I owe you nothing. Get out of here before you are unable to leave.'' She seethed. He ignored her warning and pushed her up against the wall, his hand at her throat, and the other trailing up her thigh and between her legs. Her markings appeared, but he paid them no mind.

''Stop! Stop, please.'' She pushed him from her, but he just grabbed her again and pushed her down onto the floor. She screamed as he rammed his knee between her legs, to keep her from closing them as he pulled off his shirt. ''No one can hear you, the vampires are still sleeping, beauty.''

She clawed at him and kicked out her legs, refusing to give up, but it only seemed to turn him on more. She remembered he power. She could control men, couldn't she? She whimpered and he looked to doubt himself. She gathered all the power she had until she came of age, and cried out in pain. Bobby stopped what he was doing, but he had already rammed to fingers into her, making her sob in pain. He pulled them out and moved away from her just like she wanted, his face blank and trance-like.

The door to the living room crashed open then, and Godric was at her side.

When Godric woke from his sleep, he sensed his mate was not beside him, but didn't worry at first. He sat up and pulled on his trousers. And then, he felt it. His mate was in pain and frightened! He felt her in the living room and was by her side within moments.

''Mia amore.'' He gasped. Raged filled him at the sight before him, more than he had ever felt before. The anger consumed him, and nothing would stop him from killing the bastard that had hurt Freyja. But, his mate was in pain, and she needed him first. Then, he would deal with the human. ''What happened?'' he asked, knowing the answer.

She calmed slightly in his embrace, ''he-he tried to rape me. He put his fingers in me. I tried to fight. I tried.'' She sobbed harder into his chest, fearing he would reject her. She had been touched by another man and he wouldn't want her now.

''let me see'' he said between clenched teeth. His beast was simmering just below the surface, but he needed to calm his mate first.

She shook her head at first, but then slowly pulled up her dress and let him put his hand between her legs. She felt better with her mate there, but still uncomfortable after the attack. He noticed and purred gently, but hissed when his hand came into contact with her centre. He could feel a cut on her, probably caused by the man's nail. ''this will hurt, mia amore, but I must check if he damaged your barrier.'' She nodded, and laid her head back, awaiting the pain. She whimpered when he put his finger in, and it pained him to hear her like that. He hushed her gently, and she moaning in pain.

He smiled slightly when his finger felt her barrier. ''it's okay, you're still intact, mia amore'' Godric avoided looking at the human, knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself if he did. He pulled away from his mate and stood up.

She sniffed, ''so, you won't leave?'' she asked, weakly. Godric dropped to his knees at how vulnerable she sounded.

''why would you think that?'' he asked, his chest clenching painfully. She let her markings fade, 'I-I just… I have been tainted by another.'' She admitted her eyes on her feet. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and Godric caught it and lifted her head up towards his own, kissing her gently on the lips.

''you are my everything. I will _never_ leave you, no matter what. I love you, mia amore.'' He swore, and she looked up into his eyes. They stared into one another's eyes for a few moments, before Godric felt his child enter the room.

Eric walked into the room alone, as Pam had slept at the bar. At first he was confused at the sight he was met with, but then it made sense to him, and he snarled loudly. He went to grab Bobby by the throat but a growl from Godric stopped him.

''He is mine to end, Eric.'' Godric words sounded so calm, and yet the actions that followed were the complete opposite. There was blood, and flesh everywhere. Freyja still sat on the floor, her eyes glued top her mate. He stood, covered from head to toe in blood, his eyes on the biggest chunk of flesh that had once belonged to the human. Eric stood by the wall, wary of his maker in this state; he had never seen him so out of control.

Freyja, however, was both happy and in awe. She was happy because her mate had defended her. He had taken the life of her attacker and protected her. She was in awe because of how beautiful he looked; so wild and feral. She loved it.

She gave the quietest moan, but he heard. He was at her side in a blink. But, this was not just Godric acting on his beast, this _was_ his beast. She just hoped that he recognised her as his mate. Eric watched on anxiously.

Godric stared into her eyes for a while, and finally he purred, and inhaled Freyja's scent. She smiled, and that was all it took for Godric to let go of his beast and gain control once more.

He began to apologise, thinking he had scared her, but stopped mid-word when he noticed two things. She wasn't bearing her markings, and she was aroused and happy. He had her in her bedroom in the next second and was pressed above her on the bed, kissing her.

Freyja felt pain in between her thighs again and whimpered, making Godric lean back. ''what is it?'' he asked, but then he realised. He mentally hit himself for forgetting. He bit into his wrist and lowered it to her mouth, ''Drink, mia amore, drink.'' he muttered and she did. He grew painfully hard at the feel of her taking his blood.

She released her hold on his wrist, only for her lips to be taken once more by his mouth. She moaned against his lips and he shuddered in arousal. He had had many women in his time, but none of them could ever compare to his mate.

She wrapped her legs about his waist as he leaned into her and gasped at the feel of his rock hard member rubbing against her. Her eyes were a glowing red and both of them had their fangs out. He looked into her ruby red eyes, ''I won't take your innocence tonight, but let me please you, mia amore.'' She was enveloped in her lust and barely managed to nod.

Before she could blink, he had laid her head on her pillows and was between her thighs. He kissed her lips once more, before pulling her silk slip over her head, leaving her naked before him.

She truly was a succubus; with the body of an angel, yet the power of a dark creature. She would be his forever, and if anyone touched his mate again, they would forfeit their life.

With a possessive growl, he kissed his way down her body, lavishing attention to her breasts, making her moan beneath him. When he reached his destination, he roughly parted her thighs further, but caused no pain. His beast was taking control of him, and it wanted its mate to feel pleasure, more than anything.

He looked up to see Freyja watching him, and used his thumbs to part her lips, before licking all the way along her, tasting her sweet nectar. He groaned at the taste, like ambrosia.

She watched him licking her and gasped, writhing beneath him in ecstasy. She muttered words of please and thank you as he licked at her centre. Then, as she felt her end drawing near, he took her nub into his mouth a sucked gently, causing her to cry out his name as she came hard against his lips; her juices flowing from her.

When she recovered to see a smiling Godric between her wet thighs, she grinned and swapped their positions. She kissed him, and undid his shirt with her hands. When all the buttons were undone, she pushed the shirt from his shoulders. She kissed his chest, tracing his tattoos with her tongue. She heard him moan quietly and smiled against his skin.

As she lavished attention to his nipples, making him groan, her hands were bust undoing his trousers. When the button was undone, her hands went to the zip, but Godric stopped her. ''you don't have to, mia amore.'' He said softly. She smiled up at him, ''but, I want to. I want to pleasure you too.'' Her saying that was his undoing, and he relaxed back into the pillows, watching his mate's every move. She pulled own his trousers and pulled them off, dropping them to the floor.

She sat back on her knees and looked Godric dead in the eye as she pulled his cock from his boxers and gave it one gentle stroke. He hissed in pleasure and lust, and she lowered her head to him and slowly licked the pre-cum from the tip, her eyes never leaving his.

Godric was in heaven, but he knew that when he made her his, the pleasure would be even more intense.

The air between the two mates was rippling with intense desire. It was their destiny to be together, and their bodies knew it.

Freyja never broke the eye contact between them as she smiled and retracted her fangs, before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and sucking gently, but Godric having none of it; his hips jerking upwards to get more pleasure. She finally gave in, and lowered her mouth down his shaft, her hands stroking what she couldn't fit. When his head was bobbing against her throat, she pulled back up and then, without warning, rammed back down as far as she could go. Godric gave a strangle cry of pleasure and Freyja picked up the pace.

Her glowing red eyes never left his, as she sucked hard on him. He spiralled into climax when she willed her tattoos to appear and he watched them decorating his mate's skin. He pumped his seed into her mouth and she swallowed it gladly, not minding the taste of her mate.

When he was done, she got up and curled up in his arms, pulling the covers up.

They lay like that for a few moments; Godric stroking Freyja's back soothingly, until Freyja remembered something important. ''Shit! We have to set up for the party, it starts in an hour!''

She jumped up from the bed, and ran out into the room, where it was spotless. She was confused at first until she saw Pam on the sofa. ''Pam! We have to set up for the party. I have sent a text to Dante to invite everyone over, and they will be here in an hour. Speaking of which, make sure dad goes to the bar.'' Pam laughed and stood, running out to fetch the decorations and food. Not to mention the booze. While Pam set things up, Freyja went to get into her dress.

Tonight would be a night to remember.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:/ Sorry it has taken me so long to update; I had to consider the ploy line for a while. If you enjoy this story then you will like my others; please check them out. **

**Meganiona**

Freyja heard the heavy beating of modern age music pulsing through the air outside her bedroom door, as she pulled her dress up over her hips and Godric's smooth hand pulled the cool zipper up at the back.

She had decided on the gold dress. It had small black designs around the hem and on the breasts, which reminded Godric of her markings. He simultaneously loved and hated her markings as they were beautiful and fierce, but usually meant she was upset, which he disliked. The gold highlights in her blonde hair were brought out by the dress's bright colour and she wore her hair pinned up at the front; the curls cascading down her back as she liked it. Godric kissed her smooth shoulder, before dressing himself.

They could already hear the sounds of tipsy teenagers and randy college boys. Freyja sighed at the thought; she had never known why men revolved so much around her, until the previous night. She was a succubus, and she wondered whether or not she would come to curse that fact. She liked the attention, yes, but was it worth the stress? She supposed she would find out. She had mascara on and red lip gloss and turned to see Godric.

He took her hands in his and raised them to his lips. He was wearing a shirt of a dull gold colour and black trousers with black shoes, matching her. He looked her over in appreciation and then looked intently into her icy blue eyes. "I love you, mia amore. Whatever life throws at us, we will triumph over it. I would rip through a sea of bodies to get to you, and you will never, ever have to be without me. I promise." Freyja's eyes were tearing up slightly and she smiled gently, kissing her mate on the lips.

"I fear the future. I come of age tomorrow and my powers will come to me. I just… don't know what to expect." She sighed and looked to her feet. Godric released her hand, only to lift her face back to his. When their eyes met, there was no more pounding bass from outside the room; there was no one but them. She leaned up to his lips and just as they touched, Pam's voice shouted through the door.

"Your humans are getting antsy. The only came to see you, come greet them." Pam said in her usual bored tone. Freyja huffed and muttered, "They are not my humans." Godric chuckled and led her to the door. She took a breath and opened the door. They made their way down the hallway, which was empty except for a few teen couples; to absorbed in their activities to notice the vampires and Freyja passing them. Godric and Freyja followed Pam to the top of the staircase and Pam moved out of their way.

Once one person had noticed the beautiful couple, others turned their way. After several seconds, they had gained the whole room's attention. Freyja was noticed by Gianna and Ana and the girls made their way to the bottom of the staircase, awaiting her with huge smiles on their faces.

By now, most of the teens had noticed that Godric was a vampire, and some were wary. Freyja glanced at her side to see Godric's reassuring smile.

She smiled and turned to the silent house. "Well, I am sure some of you know it is my birthday tomorrow. Others of you, I am sure just came to party. No worries, I am not going to make a speech or anything. I only have one thing to say…" Pam passed her a vodka shot and she laughed, raising it to the crowd who, as though entranced, all raised their beers or glasses in accordance. "_Till framtiden_!" [To our future] and threw the shot down her throat. Every one downed their drinks and cheered, then the music was once again blaring and Freyja giggled.

She pulled Godric down the staircase with her and hugged both of her friends. "Freyja! The party is awesome!" Gianna yelled over the music, and Ana nodded in agreement.

Freyja laughed and pulled Godric's arm around her as a few teenage boys walked past and stared at her. She still hadn't fully gotten over the attack. Godric could tell, and tightened his arms around her.

She purred and looked back to her friends, "well, we have Pam to thank for that." Ana giggled, "I suppose she got rid of your luscious father for the night too, no?" Freyja snorted, "Yes she did. Thank the gods. I think it would be more of a female slumber party if dad had been here; no males would have dared to come." She laughed and felt Godric's cool breath on her neck as he chuckled behind her. Ana and Gi laughed and then gave Freyja a parting kiss on each cheek, "we will be around after the party, and I sense that you have something to share with us." Gi whispered and Ana raised her brow, a small smile on her lips as they walked into the crowd. Freyja turned in Godric's arms, "why did I befriend the half witch again?" she huffed, making Godric smile. Before he could reply, at least twelve teenagers surrounded them and were all complimenting Freyja, hoping to get in her good books. Freyja supposed it was another Succubi trait and just smiled back, answering what questions she could. The teens were like pigeons, all fighting for some seeds out of the old woman's hand.

The rest of the party went much the same; drunken teenagers drank and ate food. They played gambling games and danced to music. Pam was on guard upstairs, making sure none of the bedrooms were touched. Freyja specifically stated that she wanted no drunken orgies in her bedroom. To which Godric had chucked, earning him a lap slap in the chest from his feisty mate.

As the night progressed, and most of the people left, Freyja felt a feeling of slight dread in her. She knew that something had happened and she was sure she would find out what when her father got home. She knew he wasn't hurt, because Godric was his maker and would know if anything had happened.

When all but the unconscious drunks and Ana and Gi remained, Eric walked into the room, his brow raised at the mess and a light smirk on his lips. By now, Freyja was quite drunk and lay on the sofa beside Godric, her head lolling on his shoulder as he rubbed her arms. Ana and Gi looked on in amusement. Godric bit into his wrist and fed his mate a few drops of blood to fight the alcohol from her system. She accepted it with a light moan as she drank and released his arm. A few moments later she was back to herself and sat up, seeing her father in the doorway. She knew that face from anywhere; it was the face he used when trying to act as though he was unaffected by something. "What is it?" she asked dryly.

He sighed and moved closer into the room, asking Pam, who had stood watching Freyja's drunken state with amusement, to get rid of the few unconscious teens. Freyja briefly wondered where she would leave them to wake in the morning.

"Sookie and Compton are on their way here. We have something to discuss. All I know is that Sookie came into contact with a supernatural in her woods and that although they seemed to mean no harm, they did not come to see me before residing in the area. They could be dangerous, but maybe not. Sookie mentioned that it looked mostly human and was covered in mud and leaves."

Freyja thought a moment. "Possibly a dryad or a wood nymph. At worst, a maenad." Everyone nodded along, besides Ana. "a maenad?" she asked. Eric explained to his daughter's friend what a maenad was and she nodded along to say she understood.

After a twenty minute wait, there was a knock at the door. Pam had come back moments before, and went to let Compton and Sookie in.

They walked into the room; Sookie in her Merlotte's uniform and Bill in… well whatever kind of boring crap Bill enjoys wearing.

Bill was aroused when he saw Freyja, and pondered why. She was a beauty, of course, but she was fifteen. Much too young for his usual tastes.

Freyja saw Bill's emotions towards her through her empathy and threw a disgusted look at him which Godric noticed and growled lowly at bill; a warning. Sookie noticed the confrontation and quit her banter with Eric. She turned to Bill, "why are you being growled at, Bill?" then she turned to Freyja and Godric, her brow raised in a question.

Godric looked to his child, and Eric saw what had happened and stood in front of his daughter and maker. "So, bill. You are aroused by my daughter, are you?" he spat out the word 'aroused' and Sookie gasped and turned on Bill. "Bill Compton, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Freyja sighed, "Nothing is wrong with him, it's my fault. We need to tell you guys something." Sookie and Bill sat down near the Gi and Ana, though Sookie refused to touch him, making Eric smile slightly; a small victory.

Godric decided to tell them, and not make his mate go through the awkward story. After Godric had explained to Bill, Sookie, Gianna, and Anastasia, there was silence. After a few moments, Gi laughed, "I knew you were more powerful than we thought. I have been feeling a strange energy around you for a few weeks now. It is as though power is entering you, readying itself to become yours. It is so weird, but now I get it. Your powers are building, waiting until you fall asleep tonight to change you; to make you into what you are meant to be. It's so cool." Gi said dreamily. Everyone looked in awe at Freyja who huffed. "it may be to you, but you don't have to wake up tomorrow not knowing who you are anymore. I have always known myself, my boundaries; what I was capable of. Now, I will be a whole new being, and I don't even know what I will be able to do." Godric soothed his mate by rubbing circles into her back, he hated that she had to go through this. "Has no one thought yet that I might be killed for this?" Godric tensed, his beast rippling with anger. "Doesn't anyone get it? My kind was killed for a reason. When the council hears about this… what is to stop them from ordering me dead?" everyone was silent. Not even Eric had thought about that. He hated the idea that his little girl was in possible danger.

Godric was shaking in anger. No one would kill his mate. Ever. "If it ever comes down to that, I will always choose you. I swear it, mia amore. No one touches you! I will everything and anything that threatens you in any way. Please, do not worry." Godric swore to himself then that he would turn his back on his own kind, if it meant saving his mate. Freyja smiled up at her mate, but then she remembered two things. Firstly, she hadn't let Kionos out of her father's room, where he had been put during the party. Kionos hadn't been in the house earlier in the night as he was hunting, but Pam had put him out of the way when he returned. She told pam to let him out and she went to do so.

The second thing she remembered was Dante. "Gi, Ana, have either of you heard from Dante? I haven't heard from him since he berated me for missing Mia's party, and I couldn't get in touch with him to tell him that I wasn't going to Steven's party the next night." The girls thought a moment and Ana shook her head, but Gi nodded. "I heard from him last night. He said that he was at his dad's house. After he came out, they haven't spoken much and so they are spending some time together, I think." Freyja nodded in acceptance and Pam returned with her kitty.

Kionos jumped up on the sofa beside his mistress and rubbed his head into her ankle, purring. He could sense his mistress had been harmed.

Eric decided then to get down to business. "Sookie, tell us what you saw on your land." Sookie scowled at being ordered around but spoke anyway, "I was getting ready for work when I heard something from outside, so I went to investigate. At the edge of my woods was a small person, no bigger than 4 or five feet tall. I thought they were human at first, until they turned around. It had pointed ears and was covered in dirt. I tried to speak but it hissed at me and ran back into the woods. I went back inside and called Bill. He came over and called you."

"It sounds like one of my kind; elven." Ana said. She hadn't got the height from her elf side, but she had the pointed ears. "Or a wood nymph. Either way, not a big danger to Sookie." Freyja nodded, "it was probably just defensive. If it has taken up residence in your woods, then it is best to stay out of them until it moves on. Due to de-forestation and things, dryads and nymphs are becoming very defensive of their homes."

"So I have to stay off of my own land?" Sookie asked, a little angry. "Sookie, dryads and nymphs are very territorial. It doesn't matter to them who has rights over the land; the woods belong to them. If you confront it, it will likely rip of your face. As long as you leave it alone, it will leave you alone. However, it could be a nasty one so I would just avoid the woods altogether and keep a dagger on your person while outside. Other than that, I see no reason to bother the creature. It will grow a few trees, nurse a few animals to health, then it will move on. If it is elven, then you have more to worry about. Elves are mischievous little fucks, right Ana?" Ana laughed and nodded, making Pam smirk. "If it is elven it will probably play a few tricks, build a few nest, and then leave. The only problem you could encounter is that elves do not think the way humans do. It will do whatever it wants to have fun. Fun is its goal. For example, if it sees you with your brother, it could mess with your brother to see your reaction. Personally, I love elves. Little bastards, but their fun. Anyway, don't mess with the creature and you should be fine. Keep a small weapon, but do not unsheathe it unless necessary; if it thinks you want it harmed, it will attack. If it tries to make contact with you, listen to what it has to say, and then try to cooperate. Keep us clued in on updates, and it will probably leave soon. " Gi and Ana nodded in agreement and Godric smiled at his mate's strategic abilities. She was definitely Eric's child. Everything he saw in Eric when he turned him, he sees in his mate. Maybe this was fated to happen. Maybe the pull he felt towards Eric that night was because Eric would one day produce his mate.

Freyja sensed Godric was deep in thought and kissed him gently on his full lips. He smiled and kissed back harder, but quickly. As the others discussed the evening, Freyja whispered to Godric. "I am afraid to go to sleep tonight. I don't know what will happen when I wake." Godric hated his mate's anguish. He purred to calm her and she relaxed a little. "Mia amore, I will be there beside you. From what I know, you wont wake until nightfall and I will be there waiting. I promise you." She nodded and nuzzled into his chest.

"Oh, crap! We have to go, Freyja, but contact us soon. I want to know what powers you get. See you." Ana said and they girls gave Freyja a hug each, which was slightly awkward due to her being in Godric's lap, and left.

Sookie and Bill left soon after that, Sookie in possession of one of Freyja's favourite daggers and ordered to look after it. Pam, Eric, Freyja and Godric all stood. Eric stepped forward and embraced his daughter. "Do not fear, my child. We will all be waiting when you awaken. I love you." Eric whispered in his daughter's ear, and her eyes watered a little. Her father had told her he loved her before, but he had never said it with so much emotion. Pam kissed her cheek, and gave her a smile before following her master into the basement to great death. Godric lifted Freyja into his arms and carried her into Freyja's light tight bedroom, laying her on the bed.

He undressed her caringly, and pulled a slip over her head to cover her body. He took his pants and shirt off, leaving him in his boxers, before lying beside his mate, and pulling the covers up over them both.

The slip Freyja wore was a rose red, with lace at the hem. It was pretty and she decided she liked it. As Godric undressed, she picked her hairbrush from the bedside table, brushed her hair, and put the brush back. She wondered if it would hurt; the transformation.

Godric got into bed with her and covered them up, and she moved closer to his welcoming body, needing his comfort.

He kissed the top of her head and they both fell into sleep, worry for what may lay ahead clouding their thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/ Hey guys, this will probably be a hard chapter to write. Thank you for all the review; the more I get, the more I want to continue writing, so keep them up. Anyway enjoy this chapter! **

Darkness was surrounding her. She could not move, she could not speak, and she could not see. She could hear, however, and feel. She could hear worried murmurs from a voice she yearned to call back to. She could feel her body changing; strengthening.

She felt strange. There was a feeling flowing through her veins, like her power was becoming one with her. She felt confidence; as though she couldn't be hurt. She felt… immortal. And that was what she was now, she supposed.

She expected pain, but there was none; only pleasure. She felt as though she had been to heaven and became an angel, only to be allowed to wander earth. She wondered if her looks would have changed, and tried to open her eyes once more; but she was not yet ready.

She heard a voice speaking. She recognised the voice from her childhood; far off memories.

Then, she felt her fingers twitch. She could move! But she did not. No, she stayed still. She feared what she would see when her eyes re-opened. She could remember nothing; not where she was, or who she was with. She only knew what she was before, and what she had become. She remembered little things, such as lips brushing her own and her teeth slicing through a human's flesh, but nothing solid.

She heard a name being called once more. Her name, she realised. She became defensive again. How did these beings know her? What were they? Would they attack?

At that thought her body flew into defensive mode. Her eyes opened and intricate patterns began to trace her skin as she crouched on the bed, her back to the wall, eyeing those around her.

First, she saw a small, old woman. She was the closest to the bed, and was watching her without fear, which alerted her that she was powerful and to be avoided. Next was a giant blonde man. She felt something from him; some kind of connection she hadn't yet remembered. Next was a bored looking blonde woman; the weakest of the lot. She hissed when the forth in the room tried to touch her. He was a little taller than her, with markings of his own and short brown hair. His eyes were… when her eyes connected with his, it all came back to her.

Godric! He had waited for her. She was about to relax from her crouch, when a pair of arms grabbed her from the other side. She screeched and hissed, not understanding. Why was Godric not helping her? She looked her mate in the eyes and cried out. Godric moved around the bed and closer to her. "Do you remember me now, mia amore?" he asked. She hissed and the arms held her tighter. "Godric," she whimpered.

Ludwig's bodyguard let her go and Godric's arms encircled her. "Hush, mia amore. We thought you might attack us. I wouldn't have let them harm you, I swear." She whimpered into his chest, and willed her markings to fade.

Godric pulled back from his mate and stared at her in bewilderment. He couldn't believe how she had changed in the night. She was still the same Freyja, but she seemed to have become an angel; her hair, eyes and skin practically glowing with beauty.

She turned from Godric's arms to see her father smiling at her. Eric couldn't believe the beautiful creature his daughter had become. She was stunning.

She smiled and hugged him, "Daddy." He smiled at the name. She was still his little girl, no matter what.

When she turned, she saw Pam, no longer looking bored, but fascinated, and exited. She guessed Pam couldn't wait to see her powers. And then, Freyja remembered, that she herself had no idea what her powers would be.

Then, Dr Ludwig stepped into view. She came close to Freyja and grasped at her arm, and led her over to the bed. "Sit down, my dear." Freyja did as she was asked. The doctor put her bad beside Freyja on the bed and pulled out a test tube and a bottle. "I suppose you would like to know of your powers? Well, this potion will speed up the process. From this, I will be able to tell which powers you will get, and you should develop them within the next couple of nights. Now before you take the potion, I must explain a few things to you. I have only met one of your kind before, but from what I have studied I know a few things for sure. Firstly, you will be able to day walk, and drink blood and human food still, but what will keep you alive, is sexual energy. It doesn't have to be your pleasure that satisfies your needs; it could be your lover's. But, you must have the energy to sustain yourself, or you will become weak and will lose control of yourself, much like a vampire without blood. This craving usually begins the night after you wake, but if you drink this potion, you will need sexual energy tonight. You will crave it like a vampire craves their first drop of blood, do you understand?" Freyja looked nervous but nodded. "Good. Now, I already sense from you that you will have a great deal of power, and you must be careful with how you use it. I have been told that you are already in great control of your emotions, and you will need to be, if you want to stay safe. You cannot lose your temper, or get too angry. Now, take the potion now, or you can wait until they come naturally."

Freyja looked to Godric, needing guidance from her mate. He smiled and nodded his head slightly. She smiled and accepted the test tube from the doctor. The liquid was lilac coloured and smelled like bleach. She wrinkled her nose and chucked the liquid to the back of her throat, swallowing it quickly. It tasted sour, and she wanted to rid herself of the flavour.

The doctor took the tube back and took both her hands. "Look into my eyes, child." She said, impatient. Freyja did as she said and felt her mind being tugged, as though someone wanted to get in, "let me through, child." Freyja accepted the pull and felt the doctor enter her mind and then leave, quickly. The doctor stood and smiled strangely. "You, dear child, are going to be big trouble. Firstly, you have control over the weather. You will be able to control men to do as you will, as I am sure you have already noticed. You will be able to speak telepathically to other supernaturals, and you already have empathy. You will be able to take the form of any animal and some supernatural creatures. There is something else; something dark. It is powerful and something to be feared. You, my dear, are a fearsome creature, indeed." Ludwig looked about the room, and Freyja's eyes followed. Godric looked worried for her, but happy. Pam looked excited, for once. Eric looked nervous for his child, but otherwise proud. Ludwig took a deep breath and let it out, looking back at Freyja.

"Your final power is the power of death. You are death's friend, my child. You can mark a person with death by a single touch to their forehead, and they will meet any death of your choosing, at any time you desire."

Everyone was shocked. No one spoke, until Freyja started to feel a burn inside of her. She looked down to her abdomen, where the slight feeling burnt within her. Ludwig turned so she was facing Godric as well as Freyja. "Ah. That would be the hunger. I must say one last thing to the two of you before I leave… Freyja will only lust for you, but if a man tried to take her, and her succubus instincts kicked in; she may not be able to stop them. It is similar to when a vampire turns their human mate. The mate, although devoted to their soul mate, would lust for a human's blood. However it will fade throughout the centuries, so I would not worry over it too much." Godric wasn't happy that his mate would be vulnerable to other males, and decided to keep her by his side until she was ready to resist temptation.

Freyja was pondering the awful burning in her. It felt very odd, as though she was hungry and lusty at the same time. Godric felt it too, and knew that he would have to have her that night. He was glad, as he could wait no longer. She was so beautiful and yet so powerful. She was kind and lovable, but could be dark and merciless. He needed her under him. He needed to pound into her tight flesh, and relish in her screams as bit into her breast. He needed to spill deep into her and claim her as his.

Ludwig left soon after, telling them to call if there were any problems. Eric and Pam left the room, knowing what would happen, and Godric pulled Freyja from her seat on the bed and kissed her once on her lips. He did not want to hurt her, but needed her too badly to be careful. "Go and shower, mia amore. I will give you what you need soon." She nodded and left to go into the bathroom.

Freyja hurried through her shower, wondering what Godric would do to her. How he would pleasure her. The water was hot, soothing. She wanted so badly to give herself to him. She shivered, thinking how he would hold her, and felt the hunger in her grow. She turned off the water and stepped out. She dried her hair, but left her body damp.

Her nipples were hard, and moisture pooled between her thighs as she thought of what was to come. The painful need was only growing and she simultaneously hated and adored the feel of it. It made her feel vulnerable and uncomfortable, but at the same time, it reminded her of the things her mate would do to her, and how he would love her deeply.

She made her way from the bathroom to see Godric unclothed on the bed. He had lit candles all around the room and dimmed the lights. The bed sheets had been changed to red silk ones and there was a rose on the bedside table. He had obviously had this planned.

She had left her towel in the bathroom and walked to the bed naked. She decided she would make him as hard as was possible before she let him have her. As she made her way to the bed, she dug inside herself and let her new power flow through her, faster and faster. She was a succubus now; the mistress of sexuality. She would seduce her mate and play an innocent virgin at the same time. She knew he had had many women in his time, but as far as she knew, none of them had been what she is. She would use that to her advantage.

Her eyes were ruby red, and her fangs were glistening in the candle light. She watched Godric's throat bob up and down as he swallowed.

She was magnificent; the way her curves drew the eyes downward. They way her golden locks curled about her body. Her ruby red eyes betrayed her need for him, and he was more than happy to please his mate at last.

The only thing that ruined the moment was that she was in pain. She was hungry for not just her mate, but the energy their love would give her. She needed his love to survive.

Suddenly, his desire reached escalating heights, as she made her way over to him, slowly. He narrowed his eyes the slightest bit when he sensed the power radiating from her. His mate was being very naughty indeed, using her new found power to ignite him to impossible heights. She was playing with fire, and he would burn her with delight.

He loved his beautiful mate more than words could say. She was his heart and soul. He would pleasure her with his tongue, his hands, his teeth, until she came hard. Then, he would take her. He wouldn't be satisfied until his body was pumping, sliding and pounding into hers.

By the time she was at the bedside, his cock was harder than he could have imagined. He didn't need to touch it to know it felt like a rock, and it was all his Freyja's fault. His beast prowled within him, needing to have its mate beneath it.

Freyja kneeled on the end of the bed, not saying a word. As a succubus, her focus was to please her lover, and she knew that Godric was a dominant lover, but she would give him some fun. She would fight a little first; she did not care if it hurt her. She needed him.

Godric nearly groaned when she knelt submissively at the end of the bed. He could tell, then, what she was doing. She wanted to please him. The thought softened his dead heart further. He moved to her and kissed her gently on the head.

"I don't want you to be gentle, or take your time. You don't need to. I just need you to make me yours. I want you to fuck me, and make love to me all at once." Hearing this, Godric growled and pushed her on her back, his beast taking over. "Hmmm, you want me to fuck you, my love?" he asked, a sensual purr, as his teeth grazed her throat. She just moaned in response. This pleased his beast and him. His kissed her hard of the lips, before tracing his hand over her soft curves. He loved what he felt.

She purred when his hand touched her skin. But, this was not how she wanted things to go. She wanted hard, fast, and pain. She needed him, now! Her hunger was uncontrollable, and Godric noticed. Before he could do anything, she threw him off of her and pounced on him, grinding herself against his thick cock. He hissed, and then groaned.

"Godric" his mate moaned out. That was his undoing. He roughly swapped their positions and shoved her thighs apart with his hands. He purred at the sight of her female juices coating her sweet centre. His head bent towards her, and his pink tongue swiped out to taste her. He purred at the taste of his mate's virgin juices. He lapped faster at her, until he felt what she felt. Pain. She needed him, now, and she wouldn't be tamed.

Ludwig had told him before she woke, that the first mating would be hard and quick, as she wouldn't be able to wait, but that after that, simple pleasures would feed her hunger too. He kissed her inner thigh, hoping to quell some of the pain, and moved up her tiny body. He marvelled at her curvaceous, glowing body. Her curls were golden and her skin was pale, but not pallid. Her beauty was intoxicating, and it ensnared his senses, until he heard his mate whimper.

He kissed her gently. "This will hurt mia amore." She purred and nodded. His beast purred in response to its woman, and he pulled her pelvis to meet his, opening her thighs further. He positioned himself at her entrance, and caressed her face gently, before ripping into her tight flesh. He howled in pleasure at the feel, and she cried out in delight as the hunger in her ebbed away and her power began to grow, and circulate faster within her.

Godric had lost himself to his beast, and was pumping into his beautiful mate with abandon. He growled and grunted as she screamed and gasped. He pounded, and she met him thrust for thrust.

She wanted at one point to flip their positions, but knew that Godric would only dominate her again. He held her wrists above her head and kissed at her throat and chest as his pounding became more and more furious.

He felt her release coming, and bit into her breast, relishing in her scream as she tightened about his cock and pulled him tight against her. He released her breast and lifted his head to the ceiling to roar as he shot his seed into the amazing woman beneath him.

It was at that moment, that their bond was formed. They both felt themselves become one. Their bodies and minds were bound now as tightly as their hearts and souls already had been. Godric knew in that moment, he would be even more protective of her, had he thought it possible to be. He collapsed onto his mate, completely spent. He had never been satisfied by one fuck before, but his succubus had managed to quell his desires for the moment.

Freyja's heart was racing, and her breathing was heavy. The burn in her had gone, for now, and she was truly at peace. She felt happier than she had ever, and opened up the mental bond with her mate for the first time. '_**I love you.**_'

Godric heard the angelic voice in his mind and lifted his head from his Freyja's chest. Their eyes met and he smiled. He smiled in a way he hadn't since he was a little boy, waving his father off to war, or listening to his mother tell him tales of faraway lands and mystical beings. He smiled the biggest he had in his entire immortal life.

He looked into his love's eyes as he smiled and watched as she smiled back. This was it. This was what it meant to be at peace. He lowered his mouth to her and their lips met lightly, smiles still upon their faces.

'_**I love you too.**_'


End file.
